


I'll die for you, as you would for me

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven





	I'll die for you, as you would for me

_Running in the woods, Vriska and Terezi had made it away from a hoard of zombies and were heading to get as far away from it as possible, they stopped to relax a little and catch their breath after running for quite some time, but they knew they there'd be a few chompers around no matter where they stopped. Vriska had a few blades on her belt if her sword ever got blunt, though Terezi had a massive range of weapons for the both of them in her bag, her best weapons had to be anything that could hang something, ropes to barbed wire, to anything flexible and deadly._

_But now lets get onto their looks. Vriska had black hair that was recently cut short for better protection (mostly so she can't get grabbed and pulled down to become a snack for the walkers), her clothes were simple and light, blue jeans, red boots, grey shirt and a jacket, though torn and bloody, she was pale and had deep ocean blue eyes- Well, eye, since her left eye had been taken from her at a young age because of an infection growing inside it. NOW, Terezi had ginger, short hair that was straight (much like Vriskas'), and almost the same clothing as her companion but no jacket, and replace the boots with normal red shoes, though her skin tone was tanned and she was blind, but could see with her other senses, which seemed to help them more than sight._

_They caught their breath and started walking, side by side and still silent as fuck, but keeping focused on the surroundings for any zombz wanting to eat them. Vris holding her sword tightly and Rezi having a chain wrapped around her hands loosely but she gripped it tightly, until they came across an old shack, they didn't trust it at first but with a smooth sweep out, it was worth a hiding place but also a trap, they knew nowhere was perfectly safe._

_Alas, it shall be their down fall, they didn't know that a hoard was on the move and would hit them at dusk, and it was mid day now, so they had a few good hours. Without one, there'd be no chance of survival for the other, they depended on each-other, like partners in crime tied together in a web of fate and troubles, one goes down, the other has to as well. There was no way they were getting out of this shack alive and they'd soon know it._

_Terezi caught a sent in the wind at around 6 pm, right around dusk and she started to panic, "Uhh, Vris....Something BIG is coming this way...." she shakily spoke, her voice shrill but soft at the same time, catching the attention of her partner, making Vris go out and look around, seeing a few biters coming in from the left. She swallowed heavily and went back inside, there is no way they'll be grabbing stuff and running like last time with how it went a few days ago, and they didn't want to be running again, "Hoard....It's a fucking hoard...." Vriska got out, her voice smooth but sends chills up someones' spine if they weren't used to her, Ter grabbed the bag only to be stopped "Vriska-" she tried to speak, but got cut off by Serket "We can't fight and run this time....I can tell" Vris choked out, a few tears running down her cheek, taking the others' hand in hers, Terezi had only saw- smelt her like this when they first teamed up with their mothers, Vriskas' mom went by her nick name 'Mindfang' , and she had sacrificed herself to save them and Terezis' mom (who went by her nick name 'Redglare') from a hoard, they never saw her again after that night._

_One time, long ago to the two, Redglare had ventured out when the two were around 16 and could save themselves from harm at any moment, only to find her dead the next day near a river, not knowing what had happened to her, now they were around 26, and surrounded by the undead. Terezi frightened that they couldn't escape, and Vriska, scared but comforting her partner, leading her in a dance that happened to help, the chill in Serkets' voice gone as she hummed a song into Pyropes' ear to help soothe her, a chomper broke the glass and caused Vris to jump and Rezi to scream, but Vris kept their dance up until one broke into the room and shuffled to them, she stopped the dance and grabbed a gun from her blade belt at the back, "Do you trust me?" she softly spoke, getting a nod from her partner and pulls the gun, loaded and ready to fire._

_Vriska put it to Terezis' head, they both knew what was going to happen and it seemed so cliché, making them both sort of laugh, tears still falling down their face, "Love you, y'know..." Rezi said, gaining a reply saying "As do I" from her partner before an embrace and a soft kiss. Right before the gun fired, killing Terezi, and then aiming for her own head and firing, their hands still holding each-others'....Remember, destroy the brain, or you become the undead._


End file.
